When travelling, it is quite common for people to access secure services such as email using computers that they do not control. This may include systems like a friend's computer, Internet cafes, and so on. A person may take reasonable efforts to make sure that there are no physical keyloggers and such attached. However, but it may be impossible to guarantee that the system hasn't been compromised.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.